


A Little Privacy

by VictoriaA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Curses, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaA/pseuds/VictoriaA
Summary: Draco insults Blaise and doesn't get away with it. Little plot, mostly porn.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 126





	A Little Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> A fantasy popped in my head one day and it was too good not to write. I hope I did it justice. Mistakes are all mine.

“Welcome, all, to another year at Hogwarts.”

Harry stared at his empty plate, dragging the fork around it while listening to McGonagall’s welcoming speech.

“As you are probably aware, some of the senior students have returned to finish their education, and they will be placed in what we call an ‘Eighth Year’. Adjustments have been made in each House to accommodate for them, and you will find extra beds in the seventh-year dormitories. I expect these following months to be marked by a collective effort, of student body and staff alike, to form unbreakable bonds and alliances, and in the spirit of inter-house unity...”

Harry felt something nudge his foot. He raised his head to look at Hermione, who was staring at him with concern. “You look a bit pale. Are you ok?”

“I’m fine. It’s just a bit strange, being back,” Harry said, putting a little more effort into looking well and knowing he didn’t quite manage to be convincing.

Ron, sitting to Hermione’s right, dropped his hands, which were holding his head. “You really are, mate. This term’s going to be hard on all of us, at least until we get adjusted to this new atmosphere,” he said, waving his hands around aimlessly, and blinked a few times to force himself awake. “Crikey, I’m bloody knackered.”

“You wouldn’t be if you hadn’t been up until the crack of dawn earlier today,” Hermione interjected, raising her eyebrows the way she always did when she meant to say ‘I told you so’. Ron ignored her. For good measure, Harry tuned them out. He was not in the mood for their bickering.

“Finally,” McGonagall raised her voice a pitch, noticing the student’s attention beginning to disperse, “The Ministry has felt necessary to create a list of ‘inadvisable spells’, in order to aid a sense of general wellbeing in our school.”

There was an outbreak of confused and surprised whispers throughout the Great Hall. Hermione's eyebrows now were so high they were almost hidden by her hairline.

McGonagall raised one hand and continued. “These spells were considered to do, and I quote, ‘more harm than good’, and any students performing them inside this institution will have to answer to me and the Minister. While no punishment is to be enforced, there may be a series of questions inquiring about the caster’s intentions, and pains will be taken to ensure total honesty,” she spoke the last sentence reluctantly, one corner of her mouth turning down. “The list has been put up by Mr. Filch on the notice board. You may check it after dinner. For now, let us feast.”

“This is outrageous!”, Hermione whispered furiously. “Haven’t they learned their lesson? The Ministry shouldn’t be meddling in Hogwarts’s business!”

Ron nodded, looking more alert. “Utter shite, I tell you that. Next, they’ll be refusing to teach us defensive spells. Again.” At the mention of the Umbridge fiasco, Hermione’s scowl became even more pronounced.

“They probably don’t want us to use spells that could prove dangerous, like Serpensortia or something,” Harry said slowly, trying not to irritate Hermione further. “Honestly, I just think it’s a miracle they’re letting us practice at all. I know Kingsley isn’t a coward like Fudge was, but he still faces a lot of pressure from the Wizengamot. Barely half the school is back for the year, lots of parents are still scared shitless.”

Harry raised his eyes as he spoke and caught a flash of white blond hair. Hermione followed his gaze and her face softened, anger turning into pity. “He looks miserable. With his father in Azkaban and his mum in house arrest... I can’t imagine what it must be like. Well, maybe a little, but not like this...”

Harry’s eyes didn’t move away. Malfoy did look a bit ill, staring at his food with a blank expression on his face. He didn’t even seem to notice Harry’s scrutiny like he used to before. “Yes, I know. I was at his trial.”

“At least I know my parents are alive and well,” she concluded, a little sadly.

“Your parents didn’t really defend the mass murder of innocents, did they?” Ron pointed out. “Actions have consequences, is what I think.”

Malfoy twitched a bit as Blaise Zabini, one of the few returning Slytherin eighth years, accidentally elbowed him in his efforts to humour the other occupants of their table. He scowled and scooted farther down the left of the bench, which was empty save for a few misplaced first years. Harry was surprised to see there was no hissy fit thrown and found himself worrying, too.

“Serves him right, honestly,” Ron continued around his bite of mashed potatoes, one hand in front of his mouth, “He got lucky his sentence is only community service, and he was even granted the opportunity to complete his studies first. Maybe he’ll actually do some good for our society, now.”

Hermione fixed him with a stern look. “Ron, we agreed we would try to move past the petty-”

“Well, he’s right, though,” Harry interrupted and looked at them again, spearing his steak and kidney pie with his fork, “he does deserve the punishment he got. It fit his crimes, and maybe he’ll learn a thing or two.”

“Harry,” Hermione said and searched his gaze, “don’t you think it’s time to move past this rivalry of yours? So many things happened in the war, and really, I’m so tired of fighting. I don’t think I have the energy left in me to still hold grudges, let alone one that’s so old and crumbled.”

“I don’t hold any grudges, Hermione. Obviously, I haven’t completely forgiven him, even after he apologised at his trial, as some things aren’t so easily pardoned. But I no longer want to gouge my eyes out at the sight of him.”

“Yes, well, you will make an effort, won’t you? In the name of inter-house unity, at least?” Hermione turned to Ron and opened her mouth, but at that instant, he turned to his other side and clapped Dean on the shoulder, a bit forcefully, half-yelling “mate! It’s been a minute!”. Looking distinctly unimpressed, she turned back to Harry.

“I promise I won’t follow him around the castle and try to murder him with- a toilet seat or whatever spell not on that list,” Harry said with an eyeroll, turning his attention back to his plate.

“Great,” Hermione said dryly, but she dropped the subject.

After dinner ended, there was a rush, as every student was curious to know which spells were as good as banned. The trio pushed their way past a gaggle of fifth years, one of them touching Harry’s hair and giggling, and finally made it to the board. Pinned to it, a list that read:

**_ Spells that require permission to be cast outside of classes: _ **

  1. _Concealing spells, such as the Disillusionment Charm;_
  2. _Spells that deprive one of their power and/or senses, such as the Disarming Charm and the Confundus Charm;_
  3. _Spells that could prove hazardous, like the Fire-Making Spell and the Freezing Spell;_
  4. _Spells of undue privacy, such as the Muffliato Charm;_
  5. _Spells of body-altering nature, such as the Engorgement Charm._



_ To be immediately enforced after being made public knowledge. _

_ Kingsley Shacklebolt _

_ Minister for Magic _

Harry was still trying to process what that meant, what luxuries they would be deprived of for the rest of the school year, when Ron grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the crowd. They stood in a corner, the three of them, looking at each other like they wanted to say several things and also nothing at all. Hermione opened her mouth to say something – probably to mourn the loss of the Incendio spell, so vital for her potions studies outside of classes – when someone shouted, “Engorgio, really? Well, there goes Goyle’s fame! Sorry, mate, you won’t be getting it for a while.”

There was a burst of laughter that rang throughout the Entrance Hall. Goyle, face red, shoved at Blaise playfully, and they both grinned.

“Why, Blaise, I didn’t know you’ve been paying attention! Maybe I’ll give you a taste after we graduate,” Goyle said, laughing loudly and winking in the creepiest manner Harry had ever seen. He suppressed a grimace.

“Come on, let’s go,” Hermione said, already walking towards the staircases. Ron and Harry tagged behind her, but a voice interrupted their path.

“Mr. Potter, may I have a word with you in my office?” McGonagall spoke, standing at the foot of the stairs.

“Sure, Headmistress,” Harry said, a little alarmed, and nodded at Ron and Hermione. They nodded back, muttered ‘’night, professor’, and walked away. Harry followed McGonagall in silence, looking behind his shoulder at the crowd dispersing. The ruckus had been subdued at the threat of detention with Filch.

“Pepper Imps,” McGonagall enunciated, and the winding stairs started to move. She noticed the look on Harry’s face and smiled a little sadly. “He loved his sweets, that man.”

Harry smiled back at her. “I’m sure he would love to know you’re keeping his tradition alive.”

She shook her head, seemingly amused. “Oh, he knows.”

They entered the round office. Harry took a seat and politely declined McGonagall’s offer of tea. As she helped herself to a cup, she glanced at him and then sat down on her chair.

“I do not wish to hold you back from your rest, Harry. You will need to be whole in the morning, and so will I, so I won’t take long.” She dropped two sugar cubes in her tea and stirred. “I just wanted to remind you that, for obvious reasons, certain spells weren’t included on that list. You know, of course, that some charms and curses were invented by professor Severus Snape, and it has come to my attention that you can cast some of them. While they are not traceable due to their unofficial nature, I must ask you to refrain from using them. If caught, you could bring great trouble not only on you but on me, as well. The ministry does not take well to things done without their knowledge.” She smirked a bit and clinked her spoon on the rim of her mug, setting it down on the saucer.

“I haven’t thought about these charms for a long time, professor. I won’t use them.”

“Good,” she said and peered at Harry beseechingly. “We do not want another incident like the one with mister Malfoy, do we?”

Harry’s stomach turned at the memory. “No, professor.”

“Very well. Consider yourself excused and have a good night.”

Harry rose from his seat and nodded politely. “Thanks, professor, you too.”

As he made his exit, he wished fervently that McGonagall hadn’t brought up the subject of his doomed fight with Malfoy. He still hadn’t apologised and felt so guilty it nearly choked him sometimes. It’s not as if Malfoy were completely guilt-free, but still-

A sudden noise interrupted his train of thought. He stopped walking and looked around for the source. In the empty corridor, it sounded eerily echo-y and hinted at someone in pain.

“Hello?” Harry tried, but no one answered.

He was ready to resume his walking, but another noise, this time more muffled, reached his ears. Harry turned his head and stared at a nearly hidden alcove to his left, where the sound seemed to come from. Cautiously, he raised his wand and pulled the tapestry hiding the entrance to the alcove aside.

Malfoy was sat inside, glaring at him with a passion. “Fuck off, Potter,” he hissed threateningly, narrowing his eyes.

Harry couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was, but something about the state of Malfoy took the bite out of his menacing words. It was pretty dark inside the small corner he was in; Harry could barely make out his face. He looked pained and uncomfortable, like he had a stomach ache. “The fuck are you doing here?”

“It’s none of your bloody business, go away,” he said with some difficulty. His voice had a breathy quality, and he seemed a bit panicked now, like he was caught in headlights and wanted desperately to make a run for it.

“Malfoy, are you ok?” Harry took one step forward, ignoring Malfoy’s muttered ‘piss off’. “Lumos.”

Light shot out from the tip of Harry’s wand. Malfoy was sitting very still, back perfectly straight. Harry quickly assessed him, looking for any obvious injuries or something that could be causing pain. Malfoy’s fists were balled at his sides, and Harry was about to ask whether he’d been hexed, when he noticed... oh.

_ Oh. _

Well, when he noticed the very obvious boner straining against the seam of his trousers.

Harry felt his face flame. He instinctively looked at Malfoy’s face for a second, before rapidly averting his eyes. Malfoy had his own closed and his expression was one of pure mortification. He breathed deeply, in and out, in and out, and seemed to be keeping himself on a very tight leash. The thought of Malfoy on a leash piqued the interest of Harry’s cock, and he quickly tried to distract himself.

“Why are you sitting here, nearly past curfew, like... like this?” Harry asked, his face feeling so hot it might’ve spontaneously combusted.

Malfoy cracked one eye open and glowered at Harry. “Why, I don’t know. Maybe I’ve just been waiting for you the entire time, wonder boy.”

Harry frowned. “You know, people in your situation don’t get to make fun of others trying to help them," he chastised. "I’m standing here, perfectly civilised, while you look like a proper creep sporting a stiffy in a common area of the castle.”

Malfoy muttered a soft curse and squirmed slightly. “Potter, please leave me alone.”

“Do you need some cold water? Perhaps some milk? I can bring Filch and have him tap dance for you, if that’ll help.” Harry crossed his arms and tried to hide the amusement lurking behind the annoyance.

Malfoy snorted and then seemed irritated at himself. “You just can’t take a hint, can you?” Malfoy said, the breathiness of his voice strangely fetching, now that Harry knew the reason behind it. “How do you suppose you’ll help me out? Any ideas, hm?”

Harry recognised the bait, but he took it anyway. “Well, I won’t lend you a hand, if that’s what you’re suggesting. Honestly, I know it’s weird, but can’t you just find some empty bathroom and take care of that? I doubt you’ll happen upon someone at this time of night. Or maybe run to the dungeons and solve the problem in your bed.”

Malfoy stared at him for a second and said, “Mastermind Potter, how come I haven’t thought of that?”

“Why didn’t you, then?” he asked crossly.

“Because,” Malfoy said through gritted teeth, “if it were that easy, I wouldn’t be here, now would I?”

“So, what is it then?” Harry said, exasperated by Malfoy’s evasive sarcasm.

“Merlin’s balls,” Malfoy muttered, letting out a quiet noise that sounded like a moan. “I’ve been cursed, alright? By Blaise, that motherfucker.”

Harry frowned. “He cursed you... with a boner?” It sounded funny when said aloud, but Malfoy wasn’t laughing.

“Yes. Some spell he uses when he wants a special shag.”

“Why did he?”

“Damn it, Potter. Because I insulted him, and he’s a little bitch. Any more questions?”

“What does this curse do, exactly?”

“Apparently,” Malfoy said, looking down at his lap, his face turning pink, “it makes you... really horny. Unbearably so. And extra sensitive.”

Harry looked at him for a moment. “Well, all things considered, you look well behaved.”

Draco made a noise that was half scoff, half gasp. “You have no idea the kind of strain I’m under right now.”

“Huh,” Harry said, feeling his stomach flip. There was something about seeing Malfoy like this, fighting so hard to keep a hold of himself, to not lose control... “Well, don’t you want to... you know... I can leave if you want?”

“Here? The noise would probably reach up to Gryffindor Tower, Potter.” Malfoy tilted his head back and swallowed, exposing the elegant arch of his throat and his bobbing Adam’s apple. Harry gulped. “I could hardly explore around the castle for a vacant classroom or empty loo, either. Not that it would work. I would either be seen or heard.”

“If only Muffliatos and Disillusionments weren’t forbidden now...” Harry said, and then he remembered. “I have an idea, be right back,” he said, already darting out of the alcove and running towards the stairs.

He entered the Gryffindor common room as quietly as he could. The fire was lit, but there was no one there. He sighed gratefully and ran up the stairs to his dorm, wishing fervently for everyone to be asleep. The lights were off, and he could hear Ron’s loud snores and Neville’s sleep talking. Harry tiptoed to his trunk, opened it as quietly as he could, and rummaged around, finally coming up with his cloak. He tiptoed back to the door and ran the rest of the way down to where Malfoy was.

When he got there, pulling the tapestry aside with no warning, he was granted by the sight of Malfoy slack-jawed, his lips forming an ‘o’, eyes closed, and his hips undulating almost imperceptibly. He ogled blatantly, even as Malfoy’s eyes flew open and he opened and closed his mouth indignantly. “A little warning, maybe!” He said, panting a little.

Harry came back to his senses and cleared his throat sheepishly. “Sorry. I have a plan.”

“Yeah? Does it involve me getting off within the next five minutes?” Malfoy said. His breathing was more laboured now, coming in little huffs and puffs, and he seemed to be getting more and more shameless by the minute.

“If we’re quick, yes. There’s nowhere in the castle you could have the privacy you need, so we’ll go outside.”

“And I assume this is an invisibility cloak you’re carrying?”

“Yes.”

“I fucking  _ knew  _ you had one of those.”

“Yes, well, aren’t you glad for it just now? Come on.”

Malfoy got up and gasped. “Fuck.”

“You’ll have to hold on to that self-control of yours until we’re safely out,” Harry said, and threw the cloak over Malfoy, “or Filch will catch us and I’ll have to pretend  _ I’m  _ horny.”

Malfoy muttered something that sounded suspiciously like ‘as if you aren’t’.

“What?”

“Nothing. Let’s move, Potter.”

They made their way to the Entrance Hall without incident. Harry walked fast, and the only evidence he had of Malfoy’s presence were the little stifled moans and groans the Slytherin couldn't suppress behind him. When they reached the big, heavy doors, Harry checked to see that no one was coming before pushing them open, trying to make as little noise as possible. He held one open for Malfoy to pass, feeling the ghostly brush of the invisible body on his back.

The weather was surprisingly mild for early September, not too hot, but not cold, either. Harry led them towards the lake, where he knew a spot crowded with trees thick enough to block them from view, and adequately far from the castle, ensuring Malfoy wouldn’t be heard. The grass was still moist with last rain’s remnants, so they had to slow down to avoid slipping and getting mud on their clothes.

Finally, they reached the trees. Harry halted, turning in the general direction he expected Malfoy to be. “This is it.”

Malfoy pulled off the cloak, handed it to Harry wordlessly and passed by him, leaning against a tree and sliding down until he was sitting. Unceremoniously, he undid his fly and shoved his hand in his trousers.

“ _Malfoy!_ ”

“What?” Malfoy asked, hand already moving and eyes half-lidded, “I told you I’m- ah- fucking cursed.”

Harry stood there, dumbly, watching as Malfoy stroked himself furiously and gasped, his hips moving rhythmically, matching his hand’s pace.

“Oh, Merlin... so good...” Malfoy was starting to become incoherent, his moans getting louder by the second and body twitching and squirming of its own accord.

Before he knew it, Harry was moving forward and kneeling in front of Malfoy. He grabbed his right wrist and forced it out of Malfoy’s trousers, then grabbed his left, which was clutching blades of grass, and held them in his hands.

“What the fuck?” Malfoy panted, struggling to free himself. Harry was going on pure instinct, and managed to wandlessly cast a mild Incarcerous, binding Malfoy’s hands behind his back. Malfoy’s eyes grew huge, almost comically so, and his erection throbbed noticeably. “Merlin, Potter.”

Harry removed his outer shirt, placed it on the grass, beside Malfoy’s bum, and simply said, “Up.”

Malfoy moved without hesitation, using the tree to lift himself up, his eyes glued on Harry’s face. Harry placed his shirt where he would sit back down and, in one swift movement, pulled Draco’s trousers and pants down to his ankles.

Sliding back down, Draco groaned loudly as his cock sprang free and bobbed up and down, red and swollen from prolonged neglect. He looked at Harry from under his lashes. “Potter,” he breathed.

Harry exhaled harshly and got down on all fours, hovering over Draco’s legs. “How bad is it?” He asked, his voice husky and dark.

“Really bad, I want it so bad,” Draco whispered, writhing with need.

“Yeah?” Harry matched Draco’s whisper tone, and bent down until his face was inches away from Draco’s cock, “Tell me about it.”

Draco bucked his hips, seeking contact, but Harry pulled himself up and stayed out of reach. “Fuck fuck fuck, ok, will you please suck me off please,” Draco begged, squeezing his eyes shut and opening them a moment later, watching Harry's every move.

It was so hot, seeing Draco finally lose control, and knowing he’d been the cause... Harry gave a satisfied smirk. “That’s more like it,” and then he bent down and licked Draco’s cock once, all the way from the base to the tip. Draco threw his head back with such force that he hit it against the tree with a cracking noise, but he didn’t seem to care.

“Ohhhh...”

Harry licked again, and Draco whined. He was now tossing about, his hips bucking out of control, so Harry had to place his hands on Draco’s thigh to hold him steady. “Are you close, Draco?”

“Yes, shit,” Draco moaned, straining uselessly against the rope, “I need it, please.”

“It’s a bit too soon, I think,” Harry said innocently, “we just got here.”

“Merlin, I’ll kill you.”

“Will you?” Harry asked, dragging the pad of his forefinger up Draco’s erection. He reached a vein on the underside of it and stopped there, rubbing small circles.

Draco bit his lower lip so hard it turned white. He was moaning nonstop now, like a chant. Harry bent forward and pushed his shirts up until his torso was mostly exposed, and took one nipple into his mouth.

“Ah!” Again, Draco was so aroused he sounded nearly pained. Harry’s cock was rock hard in his jeans, and every noise made by Draco inched him closer to the edge.

“Good Lord, Draco,” Harry pulled back and stood. Unzipping his jeans, he shoved it down along with his pants, his own cock demanding immediate attention. He stroked it quickly twice, then stood in front of Draco and asked breathlessly, “Will you? Can I?”

Draco nodded impatiently and moved forward, fitting Harry’s cock into his mouth and sucking eagerly. Harry’s knees nearly gave way when he felt the hot silkiness of Draco’s mouth and the delicious pressure. Draco moaned freely around Harry’s cock, the vibrations travelling all the way to his groin and making him shiver. Harry thrust as gently as he could, afraid he would hurt Draco. He didn’t know if he had ever done something like this before, but judging by his skills, maybe he had.

Harry felt the pressure building in his belly, but he didn’t want it to be over so soon. "Draco, stop, you're going to make me cum," he managed to choke out.

Draco wasn't listening. He sucked and licked like his life depended on it, his sounds growing louder and more frantic, until his face twisted into the most erotic thing Harry had ever seen. His eyebrows pulled in and up, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth hung open, revealing the tip of Harry’s cock. Harry looked down just in time to see white ropes of cum shooting out of Draco’s cock and coating his stomach. With each shot, Draco gasped and held his breath, body shaking uncontrollably.

The sight tipped Harry over. He pulled out of Draco’s mouth and wanked furiously as his orgasm hit him like lightning. “Fuck!”, he half-yelled, his come missing Draco's body by a small inch and hitting the grass instead.

Harry fell to his knees, riding the aftershocks. When they subsided, he looked at Draco, who was sprawled half against the tree, half on the grass. His eyes were glazed over, like he was riding a high to end all highs. Harry freed Draco’s wrists and sat properly, still trembling a bit. They stayed like that for a few minutes, in companionable silence, getting their breathing back to normal.

Suddenly, Draco stood up, put his pants and trousers back on and started to walk away stiffly. “Thanks, Potter.”

“Wait!” Harry shouted after him, but Draco didn’t stop. He got dressed and picked his shirt and cloak from the ground, and took off after Malfoy.

When Harry made it to the Entrance Hall, Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, Harry pulled the cloak over himself and started for the stairs.

***********

Harry woke up late for breakfast. He’d gone straight to bed last night, but couldn’t sleep, the images of what he and Malfoy had done replaying in his mind, over and over again. He'd wanked twice before managing to fall into unconsciousness. He rushed around the dorm, grabbing his robes and books and brushing his teeth at the same time, and when he was done, he dashed down the stairs. As he exited the common room, he almost ran into someone.

“Blimey, Harry!” Neville said, holding his hands in front of him defensively, “No need to rush, there’s still plenty of food left!”

“Yeah sorry, Nev, thanks!” Harry replied, pace slowing to a fast walk until he reached the moving stairs.

By the time he arrived at the Great Hall, it was already bustling with conversation and the sound of cutlery scraping against plates. He walked quickly to the Gryffindor table and sat between Ron and Hermione, who scooted over to make room for him.

“Sorry, mate, I tried waking you but you were sleeping like the dead,” Ron said, taking a swig of his pumpkin juice.

“You don’t look well rested, Harry,” Hermione observed, eyes raking over his face.

Harry helped himself to eggs and bacon. “Yeah, I had a bit of insomnia.”

“I’ll talk to professor Slughorn about getting some Dreamless Sleep for you today.”

“I’m fine, Herm, really. It’s first day jitters, is all,” Harry noted absently, his gaze falling automatically on the table across the room. Malfoy looked better than yesterday, but he still had a frown etched on his face. He lifted his eyes and looked back at Harry, and for a second, they were the only ones in there. Then Malfoy dropped his gaze and took a bite of his blueberry muffin. Harry blinked and turned to Hermione. “Double potions today, yeah?”

“Yes, why?”

“Oh, just checking,” Harry said mysteriously, and hurried to finish his food.

***********

Harry spent the entirety of potions class staring at the back of Malfoy’s head. He kept being assaulted by flashes of what happened between them, and Harry feared he would end up popping a hard on with Ron sitting beside him. He had to talk to Malfoy, to set things straight. Maybe, they could even... Except they couldn’t. Malfoy hated his guts, and if last night he’d appeared eager to do anything sexual with Harry, it was because he was cursed. He would’ve probably done it with the first person to find him, and had it not been Harry it would’ve been-

Harry cut his thinking process short before the word ‘Filch’ could follow the sentence. He tried not to gag at the mental image.

He felt guilty. Technically, he knew he didn’t assault Malfoy, but he couldn’t help but feel that had he not touched Malfoy first, nothing would’ve passed between them. Malfoy would’ve gotten himself off and gone back to his dorm. And maybe that was why he was avoiding Harry. He was disgusted. And he had every reason to be- hell, Harry felt disgusted at this realisation himself. But even then, he still couldn’t stop the memories from flooding back, and his body from reacting to them.

Harry shook his head a bit to disperse the thoughts. Ron is right here, he reminded himself, and he absolutely does not need to see that. Right. Harry sighed internally and set his mind - he and Malfoy would talk and, if nothing else, at least he would get the opportunity to apologise.

As soon as Slughorn dismissed them, Malfoy packed his things and stood up to leave, while most of the students took a few seconds to kick into action. Harry hurried to grab his stuff too, but Slughorn stopped by where he was sat.

“Harry, dear boy, could I have a word with you?”

_ No, _ Harry wanted to say, watching Malfoy leave the classroom. “Sure, professor.”

“See you later, Harry,” Ron said as he stood to leave, taking Hermione’s hand. Harry didn’t think he would ever get used to the feeling of being the slightly estranged third wheel to his best friends.

When the last students had filed out, Slughorn moved to the front of the room and motioned for Harry to do the same. Taking a seat behind his desk, he told Harry, “Ms. Granger has brought to my attention that you are having trouble with your sleep patterns. I understand completely, of course, that someone in your position would be having the same issues, so Harry, please don’t hesitate to ask me for anything. You have done a noble deed for our world and the least I could do is ensure my favourite student gets the reward of blissful rest and peaceful dreams!” He finished, warmly patting Harry on the back of his hand, where he could reach. “Of course, common sense is always a friend, but honestly, Harry, just between the two of us, there’s very little I wouldn’t do to help the Saviour of the Wizarding world.” He winked, and Harry tried not to feel too creeped out by that.

“Er, thank you, professor Slughorn, I’ll be- er- sure to remember that.”

“My pleasure, dear boy. I already gave some Dreamless Sleep to Ms. Granger, so at least this night will be a fulfilling one,” Slughorn said as he summoned a stack of papers. “Now, you may go. I have so much grading to do before dinner, it’ll be a miracle if I make it!”

Harry smiled politely and nodded, excusing himself. He had little time to think about anything else after that, as he ran the rest of the way to Advanced Charms, for which he was late.

***********

After his last class of the day, Harry was exhausted. He was beginning to accept the fact that he would have to wait until next weekend to try and find Malfoy with some time to spare, as he’s barely seen the boy all day long. In fact, what he really wanted right now was delicious elf-made food and his bed. As he dreamed of sausages and eggs, he nearly missed the flash of white blond hair in his peripheral vision.

“Malfoy! Wait up!”

The blond turned his head in Harry's direction and grimaced a little, but stopped and waited for him at the corner of the corridor.

When Harry reached up to him, he realised he didn’t quite know what to say. “Er... Are you ok?” Harry felt like the world’s biggest wally. ‘Are you ok?’, really?

Malfoy raised one eyebrow. “I’m just fine, Potter, thank you for asking.”

Harry felt himself flush a bit. “Did you sleep well?”

“Are you my mother?”

Harry sighed. “We need to talk.”

“We are talking.”

“Well, _ privately _ ,” Harry said pointedly.

Malfoy attempted to glare him into submission. “There’s nothing for us to talk about.”

“Yes, there  _ is.”  _ Harry took a deep breath and tried again, “look, I know I’m possibly the last person you want to talk to right now, but I want a chance to set things right. Please? Meet me after dinner in the disused Defence classroom. It won’t take long.”

Malfoy held his gaze steadily for what seemed to be several hours, as if searching for something, and nodded. Then he strode off without a second glance at Harry.

Harry ate his dinner without tasting it. He did everything automatically, even when Ron and Hermione talked to him, smiling at the right moments and nodding his head at the right pauses. The only thing he could focus on was the fluttery jitters in his belly, the anticipation. He knew he should be nervous about the awkward situation he was about to get himself in, and he was, but deep down he also felt... hopeful. As if maybe, if Malfoy just allowed him to explain-

“There’s water dribbling down your chin,” Ron pointed out.

Harry came back to himself abruptly, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. “Yeah thanks, mate.” Harry noticed Ron peering at him, a speculative expression on his face. “D’you know what, I think I’m going to go to bed. My brain is starting to fart a bit.”

Ron gave him a dubious look. “Okay. I left the Dreamless in your bed. You’ll probably need it.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Harry said, pulling himself up, “’night, Herm.”

“’Night, Harry,” Hermione said and smiled kindly at him, though the smile didn’t reach her eyes.

Across the hall, Malfoy rose from his seat. Harry’s heart picked up speed.

Harry walked quickly to the doors and exited the hall. He was hyper-aware of Malfoy just a few paces behind him, following silently.  _ Fuck, now what? _ , his brain despaired, and he forced himself to keep going. When he reached the classroom, he unlocked the door, thanking Merlin no one thought to forbid Alohomora, and walked in. Harry stood in the middle of the room with his back to the door, heard it click shut and then, silence. He turned, facing Malfoy, who stood against a wall, and felt lost for words. A minute passed by and Harry was losing his boldness.

“Well?” Malfoy prompted.

“Okay,” Harry said, exhaling heavily, his voice squeaking a bit, “I’m sorry. For what happened.”

Malfoy raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to speak, but Harry interrupted him.

“No, wait, hear me out first. I know what I did was a bit shitty, and you have every right to be mad at me. I should’ve taken the fact you were cursed into consideration and not made any moves, and there’s no excuse for that, so all I can say is sorry. I know you would never do what you did while sober, and it was taking advantage of you. So, yeah, I just want you to know that I’m not proud of my actions and I recognise the shittiness of them. So, yeah. And I also would like to take the opportunity to apologise for nearly killing you in sixth year, since I never did,” Harry said in two breaths, taking a huge gulp of air when he finished. He looked up.

Malfoy was staring, incredulous. “I beg your pardon?”

“Did you not understand?” Harry asked, feeling himself start to panic. He didn’t think he would have the guts to say it all again.

“Of course I did, I’m not daft. Just, you’re a bit dense, aren’t you?”

“Hey-” Harry began, a bit wounded.

“No, it’s my turn,” Malfoy said, pushing away from the wall, “you really think you took advantage of me?”

Harry blinked, confused. “Well, yeah.”

“Potter, most curses don’t leave you ‘drunk’, and the ones that do have the collateral effect of making you forget everything that went down. You know, like actual alcohol.”

“So what are you saying?”

“What I’m saying,” Malfoy said, exasperated, “is that I was perfectly capable to consent. Obviously, my judgement was clouded, but not in a way I couldn’t take responsibility for my actions. People do things when they’re horny they wouldn’t do clear-headed, yes, but that is not the same as intoxication.”

Harry tried to process what that meant. “So you... you actually...”

“Well, what do you think?” Draco asked, his cheeks acquiring a faint pink blush.

“Why the hell have you been avoiding me, then?” Harry demanded, indignant.

“I haven’t! I didn’t know what to say, and I feel that’s pretty understandable, given I had your cock in my mouth last night and came untouched sucking you off!”

Harry’s mouth snapped shut and he blushed furiously. He could feel the erection he’d spent all day subduing starting to form. Draco exhaled and walked to the nearest desk, sitting down on it. Harry followed and sat on another, facing him. “For what it’s worth, you were very good at it. Really talented.”

“Merlin, Potter,” Draco muttered and covered his face with his hands.

“I mean it. Had you ever... er... you know, to anyone before?”

“No. Please never ask that again.”

“Oh, come on, I think we’re past that,” Harry said, smiling a bit. “As so you eloquently put it, my cock has been in your mouth and all.”

Draco groaned. Harry said nothing.

“What about you?”

“What?”

Draco uncovered his face. “What about you? Had you ever?”

“Oh. Well, once... but I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Double standards,” Draco muttered, and Harry pretended he hadn’t heard. “So you’re a ponce?”

“I don’t think so... at least not fully. Maybe I just like people,” Harry shrugged. “What about you?”

Draco pursed his lips. They were very nice lips, Harry noticed, pink and soft looking. “Probably. I don’t think I’ve ever had a real interest in the female anatomy.”

“What about Pansy?”

“Oh Lord, no,” Draco shuddered, “she was a good friend. Very clingy, though. She fucked off to Greece with her family.”

“Yeah, I heard,” Harry said politely. He didn’t miss her at all. “You know, you never told me why Blaise cursed you.”

Draco raised one eyebrow. “Yes, I did. It was because I insulted him.”

“Yeah, but it was such a specific curse, I mean, why that?” Harry made vague hand gestures resembling wanking while he spoke.

Draco looked away. “Blaise was being disgusting. Wouldn’t shut up about the Engorgio jokes, so I told him off. He didn’t appreciate being called a ‘braindead buffoon whose mind was constantly in the gutter’, so he decided to ‘teach me a lesson’,” he said, making air quotes with his fingers.

“Oof. I’ll never understand Slytherin friendships...”

Draco smirked, somewhat bitterly. “Survival of the fittest.”

Harry didn’t know what to say to that. Power dynamics were really complicated, especially among pureblood families, and it seemed like the scale wasn’t tipping to Draco’s side at the moment.

“So I assume you gave as good as you got, then? A taste of his own medicine?”

Draco suddenly looked uncomfortable. “I’m not really allowed to use my wand outside of classes.”

“Really?” Harry said, surprised. He didn’t remember that condition coming up at his trial.

“I suppose it was some fine print they just forgot to mention publicly,” Draco told him, sneering slightly. Harry didn’t know what to say to that either, didn’t know if he could even do something to try and fix the situation. It was so horribly unfair.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. However, Harry kept catching Draco stealing glances at him, and he started to feel the silence weigh heavily. He decided to break it, to keep from squirming in his seat. “Now what?”

Draco held his gaze. “What do you want to do?”

Harry licked his lips. “I find it a bit weird, that we did all that but not, you know, kissing.”

“Hmm,” Draco hummed and pushed himself off the desk, “I agree. How shall we remedy that?” he spoke in a low voice, taking two steps forward until he stopped right in front of Harry.

Harry stood too, feeling flustered. “We could- can I kiss you?”

Draco, inches away from Harry’s mouth, tore his eyes away from his lips and stared into Harry’s eyes. “Of course not, who do you take me for?” he delivered in a deadpan voice, and then closed the distance and kissed Harry.

Draco’s lips were just as soft as they looked. Harry sighed, feeling contentment swell inside him, and wove his fingers into Draco’s hair, fine and soft like silk. Draco leant forward, moulding his entire body to Harry’s, pressing the small of Harry’s back against the desk. He opened his mouth and licked Harry’s lower lip, and Harry moaned quietly and parted his lips, his own tongue darting out to touch Draco’s.

“Mm...” Draco moaned softly, and Harry bit his lower lip gently.

They kissed for several minutes, exploring each other’s mouths, gently caressing hair, napes, cheeks and upper arms. When they parted with a soft ‘pop’, lips glistening with saliva, both boys just gazed at each other, enjoying the headiness of a satisfactory kiss. Draco leant towards Harry and pecked him twice on the lips, before trailing down to nibble at his neck. Harry sucked in a sharp breath and tilted his head back, giving Draco better access. They both were breathing heavily, feeling each other’s erections pressing between them, demanding.

“And now?” Draco panted softly between bites and open-mouthed kisses, hands sliding down to rest on Harry’s waist and pull them together even tighter.

“Now,” Harry gasped, placing a hand on Draco’s throat and sliding it to the back of his neck, keeping him in place, “we bully Blaise and drag the incantation for that spell out of him. There are a few things I want to try with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment if you enjoyed this work!


End file.
